Always and Forever
by LavenderChocolate
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up one night only to discover that Meliodas has left. She finds him downstairs, and in the ensuing discussion they must learn to draw strength from each other. Oneshot. Sorry I suck at writing summaries. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and reviews/feedback/constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Elizabeth wakes to a strange sound outside the window. It's a howling, echoing call that flies through the air. She can not tell where it comes from. It disorients her for a few moments until she gets her bearings, automatically reaching out next to her, searching for the warmth of Sir Meliodas. But the bed is cold.

Confused, she slips out of bed and pulls on a light robe over her sleep shirt. Where could he be? It's not like him to be up this late, not when everyone else has gone to sleep.

She finds him in the kitchen, sitting next to a lone lantern that casts shifting shadows on the wall. He doesn't notice her for several moments, giving her gaze time to wander over his body. She's always found him attractive, but as they journeyed together they had begun to develop an emotional connection as well. Even if she couldn't see the tears falling from his eyes she would have known something was wrong.

Meliodas notices her with a start, and instantly tries to compose himself. He puts on his trademark smirk and opens his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth cuts him off.

"You don't always have to be perfect, Meliodas. You don't have to hide when you're hurting from me."

Meliodas shuts his mouth.

They look at each other, and Elizabeth feels the tension building. She stands tall, though, and refuses to drop her gaze. She won't let him down, not now.

He looks at her, and she feels as though he is touching her with his eyes, his gaze burning as he sizes her up. The tension continues to grow. He is the one who breaks it, turning his head away from her and starting toward the door. But Elizabeth won't let that happen, not when he was so close to letting her in. She rushes after him, but in her haste to stop him she trips over one of the taverns chairs. A cry escapes her as she sees the ground rushing up toward her, but then suddenly she stops falling. A strong arm wraps around her waist,and she finds herself pulled close to Meliodas as he holds her tightly. Their eyes hold contact for a second, then he turns his head and sets her down. But now Elizabeth feels the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she pulls away, face bright red, and mumbles out an apology before turning and rushing for the stairs. She never makes it. She takes two steps before Meliodas is in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asks. Elizabeth can't look him in the eyes as she responds: "because you are always the one saving me, and I am always helpless." Meliodas starts a little before reaching out and pulling Elizabeth close to him. "Never, ever be embarrassed because of that." he says, and Elizabeth feals tears welling up as she fires back "then trust me! If I can't save you in battle, or be off any use physically, then what else can I do except be the person you can always talk to?" Elizabeth's tears are flowing freely now, and to her shock she notices that Meliodas is crying too. "You are everything to me, Elizabeth. I could never bear to hurt you. You wanted to know why I was crying alone in the middle of the night? Because I worry that I can't protect you, that I'll lose you again!" Elizabeth feels Meliodas shaking, and they sink to the floor together as their legs give way. She can't find anything to say at first, so she just holds him tightly until his shaking stops. The she whispers in his ear, "You will never lose me again. I promise."

They stay this way until the first rays of sunlight begin to shine through the windows, each taking comfort in the other's presence. Then they get up, and make their way upstairs to get ready to face the day.

Elizabeth knows something has changed between them, but she can't put her finger on it just yet. But she trusts Meliodas, and she knows that he trusts her as well. And as they silently get ready, there is no tension in the space between them, just companionable silence. And Elizabeth knows that Meliodas will always be there for her, just as she will always be there for him.


End file.
